Various types of wearable electronic devices are being developed. The wearable electronic device can improve portability and user accessibility.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.